For a journey must be travelled
by Xaniss
Summary: Pre/post AU. Plot bunnies spawned as previous history snippets to "Indistinguishable Sides" story. Ranges in scenarios/time placement, but taken from Bumblebee's or Vullana's POV. Will publish snippets in chronological order to hopefully avoid confusion
1. It’s lonesome in the pub with no beer

**Title: **Drabble One: It's lonesome in the pub with no beer

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything besides Vullana

**Author:** Xaniss

**Genre: **Drama

**Rating: **T

**Summary:**Plot bunnies spawned as previous history snippets to "Indistinguishable Sides" story.

**Warnings:** _Plenty_ of confusion in this one, major cussing too

**Characters**: Vullana and Endor**  
**

**A/N: **There is a huge amount of time that passes in this story with nil focus on the years Bee and Vullana are meant to be finding Sam/years after the movie events. This is my outlet for previous scenarios without creating huge side stores. Each drabble will be from either Bumblebee or Vullana's POV, but could feature any character within the story-verse.

**Note:** This one won't make any real sense, as it's set in the prequel chapter yet to be uploaded, but meh! I thought it kinda appropriate...

_"Thoughts"_

_**Telepathic speech**_

XoXoXoXoXoXo

Another empty bottle violently cut through the air and shattered against the textured wallpaper, the shards glittered on the floor in the afternoon light.

"_Fuckin afternoon already...?"_

An uncoordinated arm lazily reached for another bottle of Jack's finest.

_**Medicating yourself will not assist your long-term effects.**_

"I don' FUCKIN _CARE_! ... And stay outta me head, ya' squorny fucker!"

Considering she had been "medicating" herself for most of the day, Vullana's speech was quite coherent.

_**I am here to help my dear**_

"Help me? Then fuckin undo this fuckin shit ya' did and take me the fuck _home_!"

She had felt downright screwed after Endor told her what happened, but since her abilities had begun to emerge the shock and stress over something this _foreign_ was proving a scenario she wasn't handling very well... sooo she coped the only way she knew: drink herself into oblivion ... and cuss her head off at the main perpetrator for her current predicament.

"Eeeeh, they're fuckin still there, still _there_ – make it fuckin STOP! I fuckin don't want ANY of this bullshit, you pansy-arsed, cock-suckin som' bitch! _Arrrgghhh"_

_**Vullana plea—**_

"Fuckin SHUT-UP with that shit! My bloody name is Charlotte and I'm NOT going by some fuckin half-cacked, dumb-arse name as THAT."

"_Who in their right bloody mind be named _Vullana_ anyways?"_

She pinched her nose and sculled as much of the newly opened bottle she could. Spluttering and wheezing for breath, a dull _tuunk_ sounded on the cool, hardwood floor with her clumsily release of the bottle.

"_Der must be bones in tha' one"_

Forcefully hacking up a lung, her airways cleared from the thick, burning fluid, as she fanned her gaping mouth in an attempt to cool it.

_**Please, you are going to make yourself sick**_

"_Fuckin_... ya' still 'ere? ... Piss-OFF."

_**This is only temporary until your body adjusts...**_

"Don't fuckin start with another bloody lecture OKAY!?"

"_What is... _that_?"_

Mid her tightly, wound-up aggression fit at the creature, who would be named Endor, she felt something peculiar – perverse but peculiar relating to the rituals others tend to engage in.

_**As you wish, but I must advise against any further intoxication**_

"..."

_**Vullana?**_

"..."

"_**Charlotte?"**_

"_BAH! HAARHAHHAARHA!"_

_**You are finding something humourous?**_

"Ol' Joe down th' street ... He's fuckin himself in 'is barn too _ARHAARRHARHAR_! In fron'o the CHICKENS! Poor chooks – they'll bloody be off their layin' nows."

_**You, can detect that?**_

"Hmmm, course... Nah tanks ta' yuuuu."

_**Interesting, you can interpret energy flows into behaviours – distinguish what activity the energy source is currently engaged in. This is a remarkable development.**_

_**Vu—**_

Endor realised she had registered nothing he said. Her emotional outpour and alcohol-induced stupor saw her heavily passed out and slumped awkwardly on the floor. Deeply snoring, with a pool forming at her mouth, she, unfortunately for her, would see no rest when awakening – there was work to be done.


	2. Don’t be so reckless

**Title: **Drabble Two: Don't be so reckless

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything besides Vullana

**Author:** Xaniss

**Genre: **Drama

**Rating: **K

Summary:** Plot bunnies spawned as previous history snippets to "Indistinguishable Sides" story.**

**Warnings:** None come to mind

**Characters**: Bumblebee and Vullana**  
**

**A/N:** This one is set shortly after Bumblebee arrives in 2003 and the duo has met up to embark on their journey.

"_Thoughts"_

XoXoXoXoXoXo

The proposition _seemed_ harmless enough: _help you find what you're looking for_, she said; _I won't blow your cover_ and _you don't have to do this alone_ she reassured, the latter statement more cerebral-numbing than the others.

He had been alone for _so_ long.

He couldn't decide if it was loneliness itself or a strategic move to detract suspicion that made him take up her offer for assistance...

That had been three Earth-hours ago.

And now he was cringing at the haste of his decision.

Even if he could operate his vocaliser, there wasn't a hope of using it anyway – the continuous verbal barrage from this creature was rapidly becoming sensor-deadening...

"... it's so groovy that ya' have all this stuff 'ere – 'specially after the death o' disco an' all... _oohh_, gotta love the lion, there use' ta be one in me mum's car, we had a Buick back then... least I think it was…"

It was becoming more than he could bear to stand.

"_Dear Primus."_

"... Who's Primus?"

Bumblebee's tires skidded to hit the rocky gravel as he careered to the shoulder, unprepared for the question and the clear resemblance it bore to his thoughts. Regaining control, he easily manoeuvred back into the lane.

The female was squeaking utterances and flaying while trying to recompose herself from across the passenger seat. Viciously swatting fallen strands from her face, she hotly demanded, "Wha' wus that for?"

Bumblebee responded by utilizing a verbal communication outlet he had been experimenting with. A heavily-accented, male voice scratched through his speakers, _"Who is knowing how to read the mind of a robot?"_

"Whoooa, thatissocool! I's know tha' movie too..."

Bumblebee sharply blasted heated air through his front dash vents, determined not to let the female's attention slip, as a curt woman's voice intervened,_ "Darrin, that's no answer. If you want me to understand, you have to explain."_

"Oh! Okay, explain, explain – what am I explaining?"

Speakers repeated with, _"Who is knowing how to read the mind of a robot?"_

She warmly laughed, "Ah, yeah – it's this thin' I do. If I touch some' em, I can see ya his'ry and thoughts an' stuff."

Wheels locked with a heavy wail as Bumblebee slewed off the road onto the dusty shoulder, engine still churning as a fierce idle.

"_You did not think to inform me of this?"_ His incredulous thought instantly relayed to her.

"Well... s'rry, I didn' think..."

She slumped deep into the driver's seat and suddenly it was quiet – so _very_ quiet.

"_You didn't think? ... You can read thoughts and see other's life history – seemingly at will – yet, you did not think to let that fact known to the one you are gaining this information from?"_ His thoughts expressed were chided and harsh, a contrary to his usual cheeky and relaxed composure – but this was personal, an invasion – what she was doing was simply _not_ done.

"I... never thought 'bout it, tha' way..." She uttered, her face scowling bemused and a flush tracing her cheeks.

Bumblebee couldn't establish from her demeanour if she was purposely this selfish and crass, or just plain ignorant and naïve.

"Primus_, perhaps it's time you started to think about what you are doing. You cannot—"_

"I don' _need_ a lecture thank-_you_." She cut him off surly, tone suddenly irate as she folded arms tightly across her chest.

"_And I do not need to align myself with a thoughtless creature. Please exit."_ His driver's door swung open, allowing the hot, gusty westerlies to swirl and permeate his cab.

"Ya can' be serious!? Ya can' dump me out 'ere!" Came her wild, anguished cry as stubby fingernails suddenly tightened into his seat.

"_... She's deadly man, and she could really rip your world apart..."_ Speakers belting out Hall and Oates had the female scoffing, mouth running in sheer distress, "Nonononono – Ididn'meanitlikethat..."

Bumblebee persisted, _"Mind over matter. The beauty is there but a beast is in her heart..."_

Clearly asserting he wasn't tolerating her behaviour, passenger wheels popped to tilt his form to one side, where the stunned female could do nothing but be forcibly lurched out of his cab and onto the hot earth below.

"Owowowo..." Came her shriek as she danced off the hot dirt to leap onto her feet, only to feel the wind from Bumblebee's door closing onto his frame.

Panic tore across her face as Bumblebee's rhythmic tick increased and he inched forward slowly.

"Bumblebee! I-I didn't mean any harm – truly! PLEASE!"

Her distressed plea became drowned out in the hammering engine drawing the vehicle from the edge, back onto the bitumen.

"_At least my audio receptors can calm..."_

"_..."_

Bumblebee focused optical viewers backwards to where the scraggly female stood. Looking forlorn and already covered with fine silt she stood beside the desolate highway, heat waves distorting her outline as Bumblebee receded away.

While he knew little about Humans and their survival dependability, he was somewhat familiar with their bodily composition. If he left her there, without anyone else coming to her assistance – sensors indicated that scenario highly unlikely – she would dehydrate easily in these temperatures and probably perish.

Driving away, abandoning her like he was, would equate to Bumblebee personally signing her death note. On top of everything else Bumblebee had done previously and experienced, he couldn't have this on his conscious as well.

Brake lights illuminated over the stretch of distance for the attentive female to sharpen rigidly, before busting out into a full-blown gallop towards him.

"_It will be several orns until we reach the next town..."_

Upon reaching him, instead of diving into the opened driver's door, the female stretched arms wide and did her best imitation of hugging his frame, with a wide, goofy grin plastered across her face.

"_... perhaps the scenic route is in order to straighten out some arrangement with this female."_

XoXoXoXoXoXo

**End Notes:** I was going for cute...? Don't know if that was achieved, but hope you enjoyed it all the same!


	3. A whole lotta shakin’ goin’ on

**Title: **Drabble Three: A whole lotta shakin' goin' on

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything besides Vullana

**Author:** Xaniss

**Genre: **Drama

**Rating: **T

Summary:** More plot bunnies spawned as previous history snippets to "Indistinguishable Sides" story. Besides I REALLY need the practise...**

**Warnings:** Lotsa confusion, sexual innuendo/themes

**Characters**: Bumblebee and Vullana**  
**

**A/N:** This is something I expected Sam to do in the movie... it's basically the first thing I do when I buy a car... but I'm told I'm obsessive with my cars...

"_Thoughts"_

XoXoXoXoXoXo

The stifling heat didn't perturb the Cybertronian posing as a battered and worn '77 Camaro, as he slowly trundled to the meeting place.

Why 135 Jacob Circuit, Cedar Rapids was a crucial meeting place was beyond him...

But this is where she wanted to meet him after regrouping from a supply hunt and he indulged her the request.

The past eleven days since the Earthling had joined Bumblebee in his journey, hadn't been _as bad_ as he initially predicted...

Yes, she proved useful in tracking leads, knowledgeable on the geography – occasionally, slowed him down – definitely, grating on his sensors – absolutely.

But once some ground rules were made, such as not mind-linking at will with him – or copious vocal activity in conjunction with the radio – he was progressively growing accustom to another's presence, another's company. Even the unease of having his identity exposed by this creature had diminished...

Presently, however Bumblebee had the sneaking, awful suspicion she was planning something... what exactly—

"_By the name of Primus, what is she doing?"_

Struggling wildly to juggle an assortment of household items held in check by her precarious grasp, the female's sudden appearance from behind the house looked nothing short of peculiar, if not amusing.

Bumblebee promptly utilised Natasha Bedingfield to question, _"...What are you doing?..."_

"Haha! Ya just 'bout ta find out, babe." She gloriously crooned and jubilantly dumped her cargo on the lawn beside him.

"_What? ... Babe? I am no infantile creature."_

Stupefied, Bumblebee noted her outer coverings had also changed, to a more... scruffy attire, with hair tightly drawn and aviator sunglasses stretched to the tip of her nose. She stood motionless, hip-cocked, while staring at him sporting a smug grin.

Which deepened Bumblebee's suspicion... and curiosity.

A feminine voice blared from his cab, _"Don't do anything foolish."_

She scrunched and wrinkled her nose to reposition sunglasses, "Don' no me real well—"

The seductive call of Toni Braxton interjected, _"... Tell me what you want..."_

She cackled, wild mischief alight across her features as her smug grin turned hungry, "I can' stand it anymore! Ya sir, are gonna hava date."

Before the lyrics from Weird Al could question her phrase, a spray of tepid liquid drenched his dermal skin, sending his processors into a calculating frenzy to determine what the female had done.

"Date-with-a-hose-and-buck-et." She imitated Paul Shore teasingly, covering his entire frame with cooling water, before quickly shutting off the nozzle.

Startled by the gesture and abrupt leap out of his comfort zone, Bumblebee tensed in retaliation over his processors screaming for an instant, hasty retreat.

That was until the effects of the wet, soap-laden sponge liberally stroking across his hood, had sensory feedback calming his processor's upheaval.

He begrudgingly mused the coolness and pressure felt rather soothing...

"_But, that's not just the sponge rubbing against me."_

"_Ugggh_, ya – damn it! Too _bloody_ short!"

Being only five-foot, the female needed to physically apply herself – and becoming drenched in the process – to reach Bumblebee's furthest limits... Which, he couldn't determine if he enjoyed the revived physical contact.

For several joors, Bumblebee relaxed and eased into the bathing ritual, tracking the vocal exertion as the female fervently kneaded, scrubbed and stroked his panels.

He decided this enigma of a creature was handy to have close by: this unexpected gesture proved to be exceptional pampering, plus he could communicate any requirements instantly to her and she was small enough to infiltrate structures for possible leads. It seemed events had conspired to his favou—

"_Oh nono, not there."_

A sharp blast of his horn alarmed the female, instantly jerking in reaction and knocking her crown on his rear quarter guard.

"_Arrrrg_! Hang on, I'm hurrin' bes' I can." Face contorted in pain while she viciously rubbed bubbles into her bandana and hair.

"_Don't you dare touch that."_ An elder-sounding English gent warned.

"Whu? I'm 'bout to finish ya off wit' ya rims."

MC Hammer busted out, _"You can't touch this. Oh-oh oh oh oh-oh-oh"_

"Ya mad' me bang me noggin cos ya don' wan' ya rims touched?"

A chorus of hearty laughter and applause shrilled from his cab.

The female squatted to douse the sponge into the soapy mix and grunted, "Tuff."

Bumblebee's spark surged as she touched the ever-so-sensitive rims and wheels, stunned into pure ecstasy as she slipped and danced the sponge nimbly into the deep wells and crevices of his rear "American" rims.

Stubbornly oblivious, it wasn't until she reached his front "Craiger" rims to repeat the pleasurable torture, that Bumblebee's visibly pulsing frame became apparent.

"Ya right?"

Bopping melodies persuaded, _"Don't stop doin' what you're doin' baby."_

With a snorted chortle and "whatever", she resumed the tingling and mesmerising enticement into euphoria.

"_Can't ... contain... this..."_

A dense, electric wave rippled on contact with his last "Craiger" rim, thrusting Bumblebee into sheer, tingling sensory overload and bunting the female to collide heavily onto the sodden lawn.

By the time Bumblebee's sensors reactivated and realigned, the female was hosing the last of the alluring suds from his spoiler and rear bumper.

With languid receptiveness, Bumblebee noted the timely manner to which she concluded the ritual before clutching at a bag and popping his passenger door to climb inside.

Silently launching into the backseat, she began to exchange her saturated, now-oversized garments for dry ones.

"Ya okay? ... I was gettin' worried." Her tone did exude a level of anxiety.

Bumblebee offered his indication that she could bond with him mentally, as he carefully manoeuvred to resume their journey.

"_No need for concern, I am fine."_

Tossing the waterlogged rags into the bag, the semi-naked female clutched a fresh shirt between teeth as she relocated to the passenger seat, where it was shifted into place.

"Fine? T'was like ya ... Fritz' out, or som'em."

"_I warned you not to touch them."_

Features scrunched in absolute confusion, "... Whu? Ya rims? Whu th'...? I _umm_..."

Reverberating, moans of pleasure from the diner scene in "When Harry Met Sally" filled Bumblebee's interior.

"_Huuuh_—_Ohh_, ya shittin me right? Pleas' tell me ya shittin me."

"_Afraid not."_

She instantly buried her head in her hands, ferociously shaking with laughter before declaring, "HOLY FUCKIN _SHIT_!"

Tossing head back, she ran hands seductively along his dash to purr, "G'ess I really did finish ya off wit' ya rims." To dissolve into a hearty ruckus of laughter again.

"_Did I injure you?"_

A brief interlude of calm descended as she pondered his question, "Nah, it wus mor' like a big, tingaly wave hit me... kinda, well... nice-ish."

"_Who owned the establishment we were residing at?"_ He easily changed the subject, hoping to stretch her momentary calm demeanour, so he could savour the rarity of post-orgasm delight.

"Dunno, sensed they where leavin town, so t'was a good enuf' place as any."

The ever-wise Yoda parted with, _"Much to learn, you still have."_

XoXoXoXoXoXo

**End Notes:** Not endorsing the address mentioned – don't know if it exists – I plucked it out for this fic. And this scenario was semi-inspired by Cassiopeia1979 lust-induced car wash scene from "Our Lady Of Blessed Acceleration" – actually I _think_ it was from the sequel "OLOBA: The Light Was Yellow, Sir" I love washing cars and was inspired to wonder how Cybertronians would interpret a car wash...


	4. The Wonder of You

**Title: **Drabble Four: The Wonder of You

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything besides Vullana

**Author:** Xaniss

**Genre: **Drama

**Rating: **T

Summary:** Plot bunnies spawned as previous history snippets to "Indistinguishable Sides" story.**

**Warnings:** cussing AND more song/movie usage

**Characters**: Bumblebee and Vullana**  
**

**A/N:** Still focusing on Bumblebee and Vullana during their "getting to know you" phase. The idea is to build a picture of character history (through wacky scenarios!) before moving to include other characters.

"_Thoughts"_

Telepathic speech

XoXoXoXoXoXo

"What are we doing here?"

5 weeks, 2 days and at 5.46 in the morning, their peculiar acquaintance will pivot and evolve resulting from this very moment...

Vullana had awoken to a bitter, autumn morning with the sunrise erupting behind them – the scenery in Utah was breathtaking, but she would pay little heed to it shortly.

Bumblebee reverted to radio communication, _"And I don't want the world to see me. 'Cause I don't think that they'd understand..."_

Vullana scratched her head confused, "Rrrriight – Bumblebee is there som'im botherin ya?"

Bumblebee's recent withdrawal from any telepathic communication was beginning to concern her – in any other situation where she want to seek out the motives of others, she would poke around a host's mind for answers and if they didn't like it, she could always erase the experience...

... But they had an agreement and, surprisingly, one she actually wanted to uphold.

After a week of gratuitous radio usage, a delicate _whirr_ drifted to her ears, Bumblebee's indication – and their agreed method – that she could mentally bond with him.

"_There is something I wish to show you."_

Driver's door gently creaked open and Vullana instantly grumbled about the external temperature.

Bumblebee's amusement was felt through his request, _"Allow generous distance once you exit."_

"Okay." She gave a short tap on his steering wheel before huffing her leave from his warm cab.

"_Arrrhh_, it's bloody _cold_! Tis betta be good." She half-joked with a scowl, flitting about to keep the numbing chill at bay, with arms folded around her.

Bumblebee silently responded to have both front fenders horizontally broaden and reform, hood split and retract for protrusions to surface and his whole form extended upward, outwards to create a new appearance.

The cold forgotten, Vullana stood rigid, eyes bulging and mouth agape sporting short, sharp dragon breaths at the sight.

"Holyfuckinshit."

"_Watch your language, Kid."_ Gruff vocals warned.

She rectified, "Holy, fuckin, cow."

A coarse, mechanical rasp churned as the oversized figure gracefully swooped lower, towards her level.

"_Ahhh_..." Pseudo-claustrophobic alarm forced her to land butt-first onto the dewy grass, only to be mesmerised by the brightly shinning, azure orbs, resembling delicate, spherical camera lenses rotating at her.

Totally struck by astonishment, she didn't even register a large, robotic hand cradling her until the jolt of his bulky form easing onto the ground shook her into reality.

"Holyshit." Small palms made a desperate grab to clutch onto Bumblebee's digits, only to abandon that idea and latched her body to surround his thumb.

Observing her frantic glances towards the ground below, Bumblebee reassured her, _"I promise not to drop you."_

"It's not tha'." She squeaked, "I hava thin' with heights."

A faint wheeze of understanding squeezed from Bumblebee, prompted him to settle the small human onto his abdomen, hand retained and cupped around her as a safety barrier.

Vullana trepidly glanced upwards, at the towering figure before her to hesitantly ask, "Is-isa this who ya, really are?'

Bumblebee's head nodded slowly and she forcibly gulped, looking slightly wan in the process.

"_I thought it was time for us to be properly introduced."_

She gulped again and gave a small nod, an admiring smirk forming.

"Tis is, unbelievable – YOU'RE un-_bloody_-believable... this whole time, you're...you're... tis..."

Regaining some semblance of cranial function, Vullana began gesturing wildly about her, sputtering incoherent babble at the curiously, peering cocked-head of Bumblebee.

"_I was meant to be in disguise, so not to arouse suspicion while on my quest."_ He gently reminded.

Vullana whistled appreciatively, "Well ya did bloody well... _bloody well_ – 'ere I wus thinkin' ya just som' _car_."

She sighed heavily, still gawking wide-eyed and captivated by the large mechanical being surrounding her.

"It'a makes sense now." She murmured aloud.

A crescendo hum quirking deep within Bumblebee's recesses caught her attention as she vainly searched for the source across his patchy and faded, sun-coloured panels and darkened innards.

"_What does?"_

"Ya do – this shape of ya. Th's is kinda th' shape I saw inya memories when I first metcha... bu' it wus dark an' they wer' all diff'rent..."

"_A common feature between our species – we all vary in appearance."_

"Well bugger me." Growing curiosity bowled over her apprehension, as daring fingers travelled the gradient to smooth over exposed rods and struts of Bumblebee's abdominal structure.

By the way the effected area quavered and a deep charismatic tone slid in response, she assumed Bumblebee could be... _ticklish_? Depraved mind instantly conjured several decadent ways to prove and exploit that fact...

But the rarity of her logic surfacing was like a phoenix rising from it's ashes and her irrational thoughts where rapidly booted aside.

She was trying to comprehend that each part of this vehicle was actually a... _robot_? A thinking, moving, _living_ robot? She suppressed a chuckle when Cliff Richard came to mind.

An abrupt _sqqwwuurrk_ caused her to flinch as lyrics sang, _"Got myself a cryin', talkin', sleepin', walkin', livin' doll." _

Releasing her chuckle with an astonished squeal, she incredulously asked, "Wha' madejya play that?"

Lyrics sizzled out to be replaced by an anxious voice, _"I couldn't help it. It just popped in there."_

"_Ohh_ okay." She pondered the coincidence, as her safety barrier rose to scoot her higher and gently nestled her atop his grille, between headlight bulges.

Despite the care and gentleness Bumblebee displayed handling her, the deer-in-the-headlight look was quickly becoming her trademark.

"_Are you afraid?"_ Bumblebee was a diligent scout and spy, but picking up her anxiety was a no-brainer.

Brows creased deeply, carefully studying his facial features that were unmistakeably humanoid from her new perspective... Was she afraid? Had this revelation changed their partnership? Or their quest?

"Not of you." She self-assuredly confessed.

"_I am glad."_ The entire area surrounding her shifted, while intricate parts forming Bumblebee's facial structure rearranged in an expression akin to relief.

She also noted the area she currently occupied was blushing with warmth – Oh! Glorious warmth! The heat made her consciously aware of how fricking numb she felt in the bitter morning exposure.

"Oh my _Gawd_! Ya so _hot_."

Swooping closer to embrace the heated surface, she cordially laughed as "The King" suavely broadcasted, _"Why thankyouverymuch."_

Large palm rotated to shroud her bundled form to further preserve heat and Bumblebee grew serious, _"I must apologise for the abrupt manner of ceasing this communication with you."_

"T'was beginnin' ta worry me..." She honestly admitted.

A mild churn of melodic tones sang from Bumblebee's chest, the vibrations rising to play ticklish patters on her shins, causing her to reactively squirm in playful glee.

"_I admit, I was somewhat apprehensive of your reaction."_

"_Awh_, it'snot I'm afraid of ya, more the circumstances... I so didn' expect this – ya so _big_."

Slow, gargling chirps, resembling a chuckle vibrated deep within Bumblebee to cut the relatively silent atmosphere, like a mutant tuning fork.

"_I happen to be one of the smallest of my kind."_

A muffled chorus of giggles erupted beneath the layers of dense alien-metal, shortly followed by, "Shortarse"

"_You are not one to comment. I've encountered Human prepubescent specimens larger in stature than you."_

"_Phhft_. Like I need the reminder."

Palm retracted slightly for precious heat to escape that allowed Bumblebee to gaze down at Vullana's shivering figure erupting in goosebumps from the spontaneous denial of snugliness.

"_The ambient temperature is having a negative effect on your external surface. I suggest I revert back to vehicle mode, where you will be better insulated."_

"'Fore ya do tha'... there's some'em I'll like ya to know too." She earnestly implored.

"_Oh?"_

Bumblebee's disclosure, was a gesture proving the level of familiarity and ultimately, trust, he felt – so, Vullana felt it was time to reciprocate by disclosing a trait her abilities gave her: telepathic communication.

_**I don' need ta speak ta actually talk ta ya**_

"_... Interesting, I am surprised you have not used that before now."_

_**Wus waitin ta do it right, ya know... Not jus hit ya with it... Makin' for too much information kinda thang**_

"_Not that you have ever done anything overwhelming at all before..."_

_**Stop ya sassin'**_

"_... But, I concur..."_

A glorious beam spread wide across her features, undeniably reflecting the growing, inner swell of contentment and adoration she unexpectedly held for this creature.

"_Now before you convert to a vibrator on my chassis, allow me to revert back and we shall continue."_

XoXoXoXoXoXo

**End Notes:** My reason for Vullana's reaction is sixteen-foot robot versus five-foot human... I'd be shitting myself if placed in that scenario – even if the big guy was friendly.


	5. Break in the weather

**Title: **Drabble Five: Break in the weather

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything besides Vullana

**Author:** Xaniss

**Genre: **Drama

**Rating: **T

Summary:** Plot bunnies spawned as previous history snippets to "Indistinguishable Sides" story.**

**Warnings:** None really

**Characters**: Bumblebee and Vullana

"_Thoughts"_

Telepathic speech

XoXoXoXoXoXo

The rain had been relentless for two days and sitting in a vehicle for that length of time had seriously placed the kibosh on Vullana's cheeriness...

Not that her PMS hadn't done that already.

On the contrary, Bumblebee remained unperturbed by the lashing sheets of wild weather upon him – for him, it was another facet to explore in this rich organic world.

Making the best of the situation, radio subtlety immersed the cab with the sultry vocals of Elvis – Bumblebee understood her affection for this particular musician and it worth attempting to lighten her mood.

She chuckled softly moments after the song began, "Ya tryin' ta say ya want more action Bee?"

"_... Well... I mean, I wasn't suggesting what the lyrics state, more attempting to humour you."_

Vullana curled herself deeper in the passenger seat, _**Ta babe, but don' worry abou' it I'm fine**_

She settled to close eyes and indeed bio-readings indicated a more relaxed composure, atmosphere intake steadied, even pulse dropped slightly...

Whu's on ya mind Bee?

It was astounding the level of intuitive knowledge she possessed over him, even after a relatively minute period together.

"_I was hoping to understand your techniques better."_

Opening eyes she repositioned onto her back to stare at the bleak conditions through the windshield.

_**Well...**_

Ever since their meeting – which was nothing left to chance – Bumblebee was deeply curious how her unique traits operated. He knew she felt a certain level of discomfort explaining how they worked, mainly due to the fact she didn't fully understand how they functioned – they acted more as instinct and through feel.

_Well... ya know I can talk ta ya through a mind-link – like what I'm doin' now... an' I can see someone's life his'try, experiences, feelins' – stuff like that. But ta do those, I need physical contact... An, well, there's some'em else I've playin with that... well itsta make people do what I tell em to do, but it's hard an' takes alot outta me... so hasn't really worked..._

"Mind control?" **Not on you of course – I'm not ****that**** big a ditz – it happened 'fore we met up**"Do you know how it all works?"

_**Not really, it's like... like I'm an adapter an' can plug inta any living energy source when I touchya... sounds stupid, bu' it's hardta explain. But I don' need contact to sense living energy**_

"_That is how you found me."_

_**Yup, livin' things make energy an' everyone's feels different... so if I match a person to their energy, I can track 'em... and cos ya not from 'ere, ya energy wus easy ta pick out. But it's not jus' people – animals an' plants have their own energy too... guess ya can say Julie Andrews wus right when she sang the hills were alive...**_

Vullana huffed a small chuckle at her own bad joke, but Bumblebee quirked curiously grappling with what she found humourous.

"_I do not understand but it is refreshing to have you smile today."_

"_Ah_ Bumblebee ol' fella, I'll have to educate you to the wonders of movie musicals." She rubbed the side of driver's seat good-naturedly and reassuring her promise.

He didn't wish to spoil her idea of informing her he could access a host of entertainment media immediately through the World Wide Web information hub...

But by doing that, he would miss the social and cultural appeal of sharing the "movie musical" experience with Vullana. So a rough, slurred cowboy agreed, _"Y'all right lil lady, yar got yarself a deal."_

Tickled by Bumblebee's radio usage she decreed, "We'll start with Speedway then."

XoXoXoXoXoXo

**End Notes:** Just placing a quick note on what Vullana can do – there's not much to what she can really do but since this the main story is being re-written, I thought I'd clarify her abilities here first. And Bumblebee played "A Little Less Conversation" from Elvis, in case you were curious.


End file.
